


Perjury in Motion

by Wobbuffet64



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Kaito and Maki Show Up at the End, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Loving and Protective Shuichi, Miu Feels She Isn't Good Enough For Shuichi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Conscious Miu, Shuichi Helps Show Her How Beautiful She Is, Vaginal Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wobbuffet64/pseuds/Wobbuffet64
Summary: Miu Iruma has been given many titles in her life: Slut, Pervert, etc. For so long, she was forced to live up to these "expectations," unable to find solace in her life...that is, until Shuichi Saihara came stumbling in.This is the story of how, in the course of one night, the shy detective opened up a whole new world for the self-conscious inventor; this is a tale of self-discovery and self-acceptance.





	Perjury in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> So, after doing all of Miu's FTEs, I can say with relative certainty that this is my favorite pairing in Danganronpa v3. Seriously, the fluff is real with these two. This story is the culmination of my love for that pairing, and my desire for a happy (despair-free) environment for all my v3 children. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: If you don't want to read the lemon, I've added the word "-Break-" to indicate when the scene starts to get lewd and when it ends.

_Slut. Pervert. Insensitive._

These deprecating titles belonged to Miu Iruma, whether she wanted them to or not. In truth, she truly didn’t want to bear any of them, not a single one. Yes, on occasion she made a perverted joke—her blonde hair wasn’t the only thing dirty about her, and yes, there have been a few times here and there where she  _may_ have crossed the line. And sure, her words could be rather sharp. Sadly for Miu, that’s all took for people to label her those abhorrent names.

The way she talked, the way dressed, the way she presented herself, it all led to people around her labeling Miu as a “Wannabe Hooker.” She was nothing more than trash to them, and that was a fact that was impossible for her to rewrite, impossible for her to change.

All these thoughts plagued her mind as she sat on the plush coverings of a bed that didn’t belong to hers—its owner is in the bathroom. And before those of the public asked, it didn’t belong to a complete stranger. No, rather it belonged to that of her boyfriend, the one person who didn’t call her those names, at least she hoped he didn’t.

Then again, it’s not as those she was the only one insulted at what felt like every turn. Plenty of people felt the need to speak their opinions of the blue-haired detective out loud. Some called him a “freak” often mentioning his hat thereafter—apparently his wares indicated he was of the shadier type. A few had claimed he was a pervert, that he had taken the Inventor out against her will; sadly ironic as it appeared, to Miu at least, like the situation was the other way around. One slightly cocky college boy even had the audacity to try and make a move on the blonde while she was on a date.

That was the final straw, she unleashed thousands—no—millions of insults at the degenerate—as Tenko would call him—calling him a variety of derogatory terms as well as educating him on how the size of his “package” couldn’t please a kid in middle school; she probably should’ve kept that last one to herself. Still, what had happened, happened, and the college boy was predictably shocked, and just a  _bit_ bloodthirsty.

Had the young detective not stepped in, Miu would most likely be little more than a name on an obituary, if even that. Shuichi rushed to position himself in front of her, his arms spread in a defensive manner. All the anger that had once occupied the unappealing college boy’s face flushed out, replaced by a clear paleness that hinted at his fear of the detective in front of him—the hat that covered Shuichi’s eye now serving an intimidating purpose. Shuichi, in an act that surprised even that of Miu, looked the rude man directly in the eyes, his irises concentrated, before uttering a single statement.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, back off.”

It was cliché, oh how it was so unbelievably cliché, but it was oh-so-good! It felt satisfying, the words causing the college student to quickly grumble a “whatever” before waltzing away, most likely embarrassed. Miu, on the other hand, felt quite flustered as well, though the heat that rose up into her face was for an entirely other reason than that of the college boy.

Shuichi, pleased with the departure of the trouble dour, quickly made his way over to the awestruck Miu, examining her despite knowing that jerk-off—as she would later put it—had  _luckily_ not laid a single finger on her—lucky for him that is. After looking up and down his girlfriend’s body, he stared at her, though this time his eyes were somber and filled with genuine concern.

“Are you okay?”

She was speechless. Up until then, she never knew the warm sensation that came with being fussed over, that came with a boyfriend who was protective of her and her big mouth. Here she thought that the young detective was too scared to face off against a single bee, and yet he had managed to defend her from someone who, might she say, was easily six inches bigger than Shuichi was. Though, as Miu would later joke, the same could not be said about his lower regions. Unlike how anyone else around Miu would’ve reacted, unlike all her other classmates, Shuichi actually chuckled.

“As funny as that is, you might want to avoid telling those kinds of jokes, otherwise you might be disappointed,” the youthful detective warned her.

As if she could ever be disappointed by him, there wasn’t a single invention—or magic spell if you asked Himiko—that could make her feel anything less than pure happiness when she was around him.

So why was she scared?

As she waited in his room, the four corners of the mattress she was seated upon threating to swallow her up whole, she couldn’t feel even a hint of excitement, it was an absolute impossibility. They had come back after an exceptionally enjoyable date that lasted them throughout the afternoon and into the night.

They had gone to an exhibit at a local museum about artificial intelligence, and the science behind them. It was a lively occasion, people who had similar interests having a chance to meet someone new, with Miu actually learning something new, a situation rarer than that of a blue moon. Of course, the moment Shuichi brought it up, Miu quickly brushed it away.

“I-I was just a little rusty on that stuff is all,” she huffed, “I knew most of this stuff like the back of my hand!”

“I see,” Shuichi tapped his chin, reading over her statement, “So by saying ‘most,’ you mean you didn’t know everything.”

“S-shut up!”

An added bonus to the whole experience was bumping into two of their friends who were ogling a mechanical body on display, the two being Kokichi and Kiibo. When Shuichi walked up to greet them, he overheard them bickering about whether the machine on display was better than that of the Ultimate Robot; Kokichi seemed to believe so—Kiibo disagreed somewhat vehemently.

After that chance encounter, they ate dinner at a popular eatery that many of their friends had recommended, “Hanamura Diner.” The food was undeniably amazing. So much that watching the food made their mouths water.

The business had Shuichi and Miu’s combined seal of approval, even when the cook—though apparently, he was actually a “chef”—made a few not-so-desirable comments towards Miu. She retaliated with the only way a genius Inventor like her knew how, she tipped him slightly less than what was morally standard!

“You sure showed him,” Shuichi joked, noticing the despair that had spread across the “chef’s” face as he gaped at his meager sum of money.

“You bet I fucking did, that’ll teach that perv not to lay his fucking eyes on Miu—goddamn—Iruma ever again,” she agreed, missing the humor in his voice, completely serious.

Following all that, as well a few minutes window shopping here and there, they ended up back at Shuichi’s school dorm room.  He shared the room with a certain pianist friend—who was probably staying over at friend’s house (possibly Tenko’s) based on her absence when Shuichi and Miu entered his place of residence.

“You better not be making any moves on me,” Miu had once threatened him after learning of his roommate being the Ultimate Pianist, “Otherwise, I’ll b-beat the shit out of you.”

Shuichi was about to crack a semi-sarcastic comment before noticing the uneasy, self-conscious expression on her face as she failed to meet his gaze. Realizing her insecurities, Shuichi strolled over, draping his arms over the now shaking girl, giving her an assuring squeeze.

“I would never even dream of doing that.”

That memory played over and over again in Miu’s, a way of convincing herself that she shouldn’t fear losing him to some other girl, that she wouldn’t be alone again as she had been for so many years; it was a coping mechanism, one of many for her.  

So, she laid, waiting for her boyfriend’s return, reflecting over the day’s events. The date when great, fantastic even, Miu couldn’t deny. Shuichi had been as kind and considerate—those “gentlemen lessons” from Gonta appeared to be paying off—as he treated her like a goddess, even managing to go a pretty long time without spilling out into stutters. Though if Miu was being honest, she was actually a little bummed out that the usually embarrassed Shuichi was remaining rather composed.

_If he’s actually confident, then we might actually do it…_

Yes, as Miu’s thoughts suggested, they might do “it.” That act of love that Miu would always brag about having lots of experience in—sex. Intercourse had finally become a possibility, starting not too long ago, once Shuichi got more comfortable with his role as a boyfriend. His progress had been gradual, but the efforts were worth it.

Shuichi, whose face resembled that of a tomato when Miu so much as hugged him, was now able to deliver the passion that he had been so nervous to give, to an extent at least.

They hadn’t actually done the deed, which was unsurprising given that Shuichi Saihara was _still_  Shuichi Saihara, and even saying the word “sex” was enough for him to begin stumbling over his words. Yet, as Miu relaxed on her lover’s bed, she couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, this would be the night that they actually sealed the deal. Not that she was sure about whether or not she was ready.

Miu’s thoughts were interrupted by the whirls of water that quickly exited the toilet, indicating Shuichi was done in the bathroom. Now, it was only a matter of time before he came back into the room, only a matter of time before he may or may not make advances—sexual advances. Only a matter of time before they would actually…do it.

Miu Iruma, Genius Inventor Extraordinaire, was absolutely fucking terrified.

The wooden boards audibly creaked under the feet of the detective, marking his movements as he traveled to his room. As he did, Shuichi’s head was filled with his own thoughts.

Self-consciousness was not a burden only Miu shared, Shuichi was also blackened by the plague of self-deprecation. Inadequacy was his greatest fear, a tragic irony. Just like Miu, he felt as though he wasn’t good enough for his lover when in reality his love and devotion to their relationship was the only thing required and desired.

_If Miu wants to go further in our relationship, I need to be more confident. I can’t keep acting like a wimp every time I get a little nervous!_

Still, Shuichi’s self-criticizing thoughts certainly had a way of pushing him forward.

That said, as Shuichi walked through the doorway, his thoughts couldn’t have foreseen the scenario in front of him. Right there, in the middle of the fluffy mattress, laid his girlfriend laid over on her side, nearly invisible tears streaming down her once vibrant face.

“M-Miu,” he quietly gasped, attempting to avoid alerting her, though that it was pointless endeavor as her above-average ears managed to pick up on his comment, just like how she could pick up all the names thrown at her.

“O-oh!” she responded, surprised to see him back so soon, despite knowing that he was done in the bathroom. Quickly rubbing the tears away with her hot-pink fabric, she faked a smile, “S-sorry, didn’t see you there. You say something?”

“Miu,” Shuichi repeated, worry seeping out his voice, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she waved her hand, her grin growing more forced, “Just remembered a sad ending to a shitty movie I watched yesterday.”

“Yeah, right, I know it’s not that, you’d never cry about a sad ending in a movie,” Shuichi carefully rebutted as he strolled over to his bed, seating himself to the right of the Inventor.

“N-Nah, it was sad because the main hero was a total pussy,” she shamefully lied, “So I was hoping they’d off the little shit but they didn’t and-“

“Miu.”

“Ah!” She jumped at the sound of her boyfriend’s more assertive tone, one that replicated that of whenever he interrogated a suspect. Just as days past, the slightest resistance caused Miu’s already frail armor to practically disintegrate, “D-don’t be so l-loud…”

Shuichi let out a frustrated, and equally pitiful, sigh, “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I really wish you’d talk about it.”

“It’s f-fine, Shuichi,” Miu spat, though it lacked her trademark edge thanks to the lack of profanities.

“Miu…”

Silence followed, and soon after, tension. Neither party spoke a word for what felt like a millennium, when in reality, it never passed thirty seconds.

Shuichi, his mind still on being more courageous, cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you’re going through, I really don’t, and I’m sorry. I just wish you’d let me help you…”

_I don’t deserve him…_

It was a simple fact for Miu, the man sitting beside her worried so much,  _cared_ so much, and in return, she was a cold, heartless asshole to him. She made fun of him, bothered him all the time with her experiments, acted like a nuisance 24/7, and yet, here he was, still being burdened with her well-being.

_What should I do? Should I leave her be? Should I not?_

Shuichi’s own mind was racing, questions with minuscule answers pouring out his brain cells. Each and every emotion he witnessed from Miu being that of a riddle wrapped in an enigma, covered by a dilemma, topped with a conundrum—in other words, a mystery. Indecisiveness struck as he sorted out potential solutions until a realization struck.

_She’s in pain, Shuichi. The person you love is in pain, now is not the time for being too weak and nervous to talk to her. She deserves better than that._

Shuichi had made up his mind, he was going to take the next step.

Calmly, as to make little sound, Shuichi turned over to his side, laying his body directly parallel to that of the girl in front of him. She didn’t appear to notice due to not facing him. Seeing that she hadn’t stirred, Shuichi then wrapped his arms around her waist, reeling her close to him, resting his chin on her right shoulder—which proved to be challenging as Miu was around an inch or so taller.

The entire process caused Miu to let out another squeak of mild bewilderment.

“Miu,” he whispered, his tender voice dancing on her exposed neck, sending shivers down her spine, “No matter what you’re going through, I want to be there to help you, okay? No matter what, I want to be there for you.”

“W-why,” she whimpered, practically unable to formulate any kind of response.

“Because,” he mentally praised himself for not stuttering, “I love you, Miu.”

“C-cut the bullshit,” her voice cracked, barely able to throw out that useless profanity, “I’m j-just a stupid f-fucking whore who doesn’t know when to k-keep her stupid fucking mouth shut!”

Shuichi internally chuckled, “That’s what you’re worried about?”

She didn’t respond, but the tenseness that had covered her body was more than enough for the Ultimate Detective to realize that the crux of her issues came from her insecurities.

_I wish I could’ve met you sooner, I wish I could’ve protected you from all those terrible people._

Shuichi knew that the past was in the past, but his yearning to shield the one he loved from the horrid outside still remained.

“Miu,” he called out to her again, snapping her away from those pessimistic emotions for a second, “You are the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, and nothing those ‘jerk-offs’ out there say can convince me otherwise because it’s the truth.”

Miu’s eyes widened, her ears picking up the recycled insult she had used on the moronic college student from before.

The detective continued, squeezing the apprehensive girl closer to him, “I love how you get whenever you think up a new invention, I love that I’m always the one you test it on, I love how you smile whenever no one else is around, I love how energetic and full of life you are, I love how concerned you get when you think you’ve gone too far with me, I even love your dirty jokes and how ridiculous they can get. I love you.”

That triggered the waterworks.

The four corners of the room were soon filled with the blonde’s aching sobs, the tears now allowed to travel down her face.  Shuichi could feel her convulsive shaking, he carefully slipped his hand underneath the side of his companion, expertly flipping her over so that they would face each other.

Her face was coated with drops of pure despair, her eyes tightly shut as she continued to bawl her worries and pains away, her surroundings evaporating into the cool, air-conditioned wind. Shuichi rested his palm on the back of Miu’s head before he mindfully moved her forehead into his shoulder.

Miu, in response, threw her arms around the young boy, the both of them holding the other close. Tangled together, they remained in each other’s arms for what they wish could’ve been an eternity.

Shuichi tenderly massaged Miu’s back, rubbing his hands in circles at a constant speed—a way for him to help her easily let out the pain she’d been holding back. It worked, Miu’s howls of agony coming out much more easily as she felt Shuichi caress her skin—the only thing getting in the way was her fabric.

“I-I’m so tired of everything,” Miu wailed, “I j-just want people to l-like me!”

“I know, and there’s no reason they shouldn’t,” Shuichi spoke into her hair.

“W-why won’t they just be n-nice to me,” Miu begged him for an answer, “I k-know I act like a p-pervert to them, but w-why do they always call me those n-names?”

“Because,” Shuichi answered, “they’re a bunch of jerks who are too stupid to see what a kind person you really are.”

“I j-just want friends,” Miu revealed, her not-so-secret wish fluttering out of her mouth. The choked sobs had finally begun to settle down.

Shuichi gripped her tighter, “And you have friends: Me, Kaito, Maki, Kiibo, Kaede, we all like you…”

Miu stopped him, “W-w-wait a minute! Y-you’re supposed to l-love me, not like m-me!

Most people would be annoyed, pointing to the fact that they had already said they loved her multiple times, but Shuichi was not one of those people. As someone who was also quite self-conscious, he knew the necessity of reaffirmation.

“Of course, sorry,” he expressed slight remorse, “I love you.”

Miu’s heart hopped right back into her throat again, jubilancy forming once more. Her bawls gradually melted away at the sounds of his voice. She wasn’t quite sure how addicting drugs were—she only ever pretended to take them—but she knew that their addictiveness could not compare to that of Shuichi’s compliments.

“Y-you don’t have to a-apologize,” Miu stuttered, “I j-just wanted to hear you say that you loved me again.”

“If you want me to say it, you just have to ask,” Shuichi reminded her, not a single stutter or mumble in sight. Right now, it was vital for him to be the emotional support that Miu never got, that much he was sure of. Still, it surprised Miu.

_Shuichi’s really calm right now, right? Maybe now I should tell him…_

It did appear as though Shuichi was abnormally tranquil, but by paying attention as they held each other, Miu noticed Shuichi’s increasing heartbeat, one that rivaled her own. Maybe he was hesitant to be going as far as he’d gone, perhaps believing he took advantage of the situation. That, as Miu knew very well, wasn’t even close to possible.

Right now, she felt elated, she felt close to the one she cared about, she felt safe, she felt secure, she felt loved. That was all Miu needed for her to become aware of her true, untouched desires. Sure, she was afraid, and sure, she was mortified, but seeing how easily Shuichi managed to solve all her problems, Miu decided to take her own first step.

“Shuichi,” her breath heated the skin of her companion.

“Hm?” He looked at her, his creamy, rounded eyes glancing at her at.

“I-I want you.”

_What._

Shuichi’s entire conscious nearly shattered at that single statement, his very mind and body shifting almost immediately.

“H-huh?”

Miu frowned, “D-don’t act so f-fucking surprised.”

“S-sorry,” he muttered, which in turn caused a twinge of guilt to form inside Miu’s heart. Clearly, he was trying hard as possible to be chivalrous, helping her with the pain, and now she suddenly springs this desire on him. It’s unfair.

“I-it’s fine,” she replied, her annoyance immediately evaporating, “I just…really want to.”

“A-are you sure,” Shuichi questioned, “S-sometimes when people get upset or d-depressed, they don’t think straight.”

“Shuichi,” Miu called out, inducing him to look into her now smiling, flushed face, “After all the shit that’s happened, this is something I really,  _really_  want.”

To say Shuichi was taken aback by the sudden shift in moods of his partner would be an understatement. Miu’s mouth had curved upwards, not a hint of comedy nor obligation in sight, it was completely genuine—and serious on top of that.

“But with me-“

“D-Don’t give me that shit,” Miu forcefully interrupted him, flipping him over so his back was against the bed, her arms on both sides of him before she gazed deep into his eyes, “There isn’t a single fucking person I’d rather be with more than you.”

Shuichi gulped, quickly analyzing the situation. Now, it  _is_  possible that she’s only saying this because she’s upset and desires a way out of reality—escapism in other words, but that seemed highly unlikely. Her serious nature indicated that she was in a clear state-of-mind, that she knew exactly what she was doing, and that she knew exactly what she wanted.

Luckily for her, Shuichi wanted it to.

“Okay, if you really want to-“

“W-wait,” Miu interrupted him again, somewhat scared this time, “D-don’t just do this because of m-me. I only want to do this if y-you want to.”

Shuichi smiled at his partner’s consideration, “Of course I want to, Miu. If it’s with you, I would want just about anything. I’m just making sure to this really is something you really want.”

“O-of course I do,” Miu’s cheeks were now equal to that of a ripe, red tomato.

“The same goes for me.”

Miu took her arms, placing them on Shuichi’s chest where she then rested her head, revealing to her Shuichi’s increasing heart rate, allowing her to feel his warm breath brush through her hair, giving Miu the chance to cradle him.

“J-just gonna tell you this right now if you c-call me ‘slut’ or anything…w-we’re done!”

Shuichi wasn’t sure what to make of her words before his detective intuition hit him. The scenes all came back to him, every time Miu squealed at someone calling her a derogatory name, every time someone insulted her out of frustration or cruelty. Her smile, her moans, her “pleasure,” were all just fabrications. Lies to cover up her own fear of sexual interaction—her genophobia, something that no one but him would believe.

_So that’s why she’s fearful…she’s worried I’m going to treat her like everyone else does, like she’s some kind of masochist who wants to be hurt by others, when in reality…she’s too scared to be herself…_

His heart began to ache at the thought. All he could do was drape his arms over her, binding Miu together with him. In his mind, Shuichi thought that the least he could do was give her the love and care the world had never awarded her.

“I would never call you something like that,” Shuichi replied, his voice firm, “Miu, I can’t imagine how hard it must be, to have everyone call you all those horrible things. I can’t imagine the pain of feeling you have to live up to it.”

“S-Shuichi…”

“But…it doesn’t have to be like that,” he went on, “If anyone ever says anything that upsets you, just tell me. I’ll make sure they stop. If you ever feel scared, sad, anything…I’ll be there for you; I’ll protect you.”

“You…promise?”

“With all my heart.”  

This feeling of care, that someone truly wanted to be with her, it made Miu Iruma’s entire world feel like it was worth so much more than it had been before. Whatever happened from here on out, as long as she got to be with him, she would be happy, and that was the only thing Miu needed to know.

- **Break-**

Shuichi and Miu sat motionless for the next few minutes, both because they enjoyed their current position and because they were completely unsure of what to do next.

Miu, who decided to take the lead, falteringly rolled over off the bed—Shuichi mirroring her on the opposite side—and began to unbuckle the belts that connected her typical pink outfit together. She also made sure to remove the few spiked chokers that occupied her neck and the fingerless gloves that she often wore.

_I’m done pretending around him…_

Shuichi took all this as a sign to get up and begin disposing of his own uniform. Silently, the two worked their way down their clothes, each on the other side of the bed that they would soon share again.

After disbanding of his dark jacket, Shuichi tossed off his white dress shirt. He innocently tugged at his ebony-shaded pants, unsure of whether to remove them or not. When he heard the sound of Miu’s violet sailor shirt being tossed aside, he decided to go ahead and remove his white-lined jeans, as well everything else on him, save for his briefs.

_I’ll make sure to give Miu all the happiness she deserves._

Miu, on the other side of the mattress, had just now slipped off her skirt, casting it off until the only clothing left on her was her black lace panties, and her similarly designed bra. Deciding that was good enough, she turned only to get a glimpse of her lover staring in absolute awe at her newly exposed body. The heat already began to form in her cheeks.

Miu herself immediately noticed the developing muscles of the person who stood on the other side of the mattress, not being anything close to “ripped,” but instead having a nice, well-toned feel that made for much more welcoming than that of a bodybuilder—Miu made a note to thank Kaito for his late-night training regimen later.

However, as Miu checked out Shuichi’s body, she noticed that he had not said anything yet, his mouth still open as his eyes traveled up and down, examining her.

“Don’t just f-fucking stand there, s-say something,” Miu frantically stuttered, her irritation clearly being a mask for her own insecurities.

“Y-you’re stunning.”

The compliment caused Miu to let out a yelp of surprise and look away, her eyes now focused on the ground to the side of her.

“I-I wasn’t kidding when I said you were the most beautiful person I’d ever met,” the boy complimented, his cheeks now beet-red.

“Y-you’re not bad yourself,” she replied, her face mirroring that of the detectives.

“Thanks.”

The awkwardness of the situation was undeniably there, but Shuichi knew what Miu craved and he was going to give it to her. He strolled over to where she stood, grasping her shoulders as soon as he arrived, which, in turn, caused the girl to jolt her head up in order to face the boy.

“I’m just going to ask one more time,” Shuichi looked deep into her eyes, “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“N-no it’s fine,” the girl reassured the detective, “I-I’m just nervous is all. This might c-come as a surprise t-to a virgin like you, but this is m-my first time.”

Shuichi closed his eyes, his smile growing deeper at her adorable behavior, “Mine too.”

Miu, though relieved, wasn’t free from all her stress, “I’m just not sure I-I’ll be any good, I’m not sure someone like m-me deserves some like you.”

She didn’t want Shuichi to know the countless hours she spent watching inappropriate videos, silently longing for the situation she was in now. She didn’t know if someone like her, who had dedicated herself to making dirty jokes that made her seem like a sexual deviant, could even truly please someone as good as Shuichi.

Her internal questions were cut off by Shuichi giving her a light shake, breaking her away from the space she’d been staring into.

“Miu,” Shuichi tenderly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, “No matter what anyone says, you are unequivocally the loveliest, most gorgeous person on this planet, no room for debate.”

The girl’s eyes watered up again, her heart swelling at the boy’s declaration, “S-Shuichi…”

They stared at each other eagerly, before Shuichi slowly leaned in and embraced Miu’s awaiting lips with that of his own. His tongue gently caressing hers, they started out nervous, unsure of if the other was happy, but the pleased moans that came from both parties, like fireworks sizzling in the sky, gave enough evidence for both that their significant other was more than happy with the situation.

It was only when they needed to get a gasp of air that they unlocked from each other’s hold, before Miu quickly smashed her lips right back into Shuichi, feverishly, wordlessly asking for more and more pleasure which Shuichi happily complied with. He soon found his tongue wrestling with hers—each twirling over one another—as Shuichi cradled his lover’s head, purposefully being the one who worked the hardest so that Miu could have the greatest experience; such actions received the praise of the girl in crimson-black lace, who rewarded Shuichi by amping up the speed at which her tongue swirled around the inside of his mouth, tasting every little bit of passion that Shuichi was radiating.

Miu literally got to taste the happiness she had been missing all her life. She didn’t care what the world called her, she didn’t care how they looked at her, as long as she was with the boy that was wistfully binding his tongue with hers, nothing else mattered.

Panting, both of them separated once more, having been satisfied with how far they’d gotten. No doubt, they wanted each other, they needed each other, and they were going to have each other.

With lightning speed, Miu crouched down, eyeing Shuichi’s briefs. She looked up, almost uncertain as to whether he wanted her to continue, even though the answer was quite obvious.

“G-go ahead,” the boy confirmed, shyly nodding at his girlfriend’s advance.

She smiled, her face’s beaming expression causing Shuichi to only become even more flustered as Miu began to slip his briefs down, revealing the boy’s rock-hard erection as it immediately bounced up and down after being let free before finally straightening.

Miu stared in awe at the impressive girth Shuichi possessed, even she could never predict such a thing. Surprise quickly turned to excitement as she fantasized how this night could go, but she quickly cleared her head of any thoughts.

_All that matters is what’s happening right now, no stupid scenarios._

Slowly, she wrapped her now gloveless hands around the young detective’s member, causing Shuichi to close his eyes, his whimpers making Miu retreat a fraction.

“Shuichi,” she brought him back to his senses.

“Y-yeah?” he replied, his eyelids fluttering open.

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

“I…I want to do this, badly,” Shuichi reassured her, though he instinctively went to pull down his hat, so as to hide flustered expression, but it had long been discarded.

“Okay, but you asked for it!”

With that, Miu spat on the palm of her hand, “custom-made” lubricant before she began to pump the Shuichi’s, now fully erect, cock. Her fingers grasping his length, moving up and down at an increasing speed.

“A-ah!” Shuichi cried in pure bliss, “M-Miu!”

Miu smirked, pleased at the results she was getting, confidence rising in turn. Her balmy fingers so elegantly curled around Shuichi’s throbbing cock, Miu stroked him harder and harder. Shuichi panted, lost in the feeling he got as she thoroughly pumped his shaft.

Deciding to up the ante, Miu briefly stopped rubbing Shuichi’s member, earning a disappointed moan from the young detective, before she moved down and began licking the head of his shaft.

“O-ohhh,” Shuichi quietly groaned, a sound which Miu determined was one of the cutest things in the entire known universe.

Continuing to swirl her tongue around the head of Shuichi’s member, she soon began to bob her head up and down, completely consuming the detective’s manhood. She made a method of sucking his entire length, deep throating surprisingly well for a virgin, before holding her head right at his crotch, allowing the pleasure to fully rush through his body.

“J-Jesus Christ, Miu,” Shuichi continued to revel in the pleasures that came alongside with oral sex, “Y-you sure you’ve never done this before?”

This comment could’ve been seen as an insult, but Miu knew better, she briefly halted her fellatio, going back to jerking Shuichi off again before letting out a hint of laughter.

“Maybe this experience will help teach you to believe me whenever I make some dirty comment,” she joked, her free hand reaching behind to the clasp on her bra.

“H-heh, I’ll k-keep that in mind,” the boy forced a smile, trying not to lose himself in the tingly sensation that was covering his body from all areas.

Knowing that Shuichi probably wouldn’t last much longer, Miu decided to end on a high note. Unlocking her strap, Miu let the lacy bra that covered her skin to be tossed aside, revealing, to the now wide-eyed detective, her voluptuous exterior—upper half now completely exposed.

Before Shuichi could even admire his girlfriend’s larger than average chest, she had already wrapped her bust around his cock, beginning to pump her soft, warm breasts up and down the length of Shuichi’s member.

“A-ah!”

Miu’s pride swelled as she saw how effective her tactic had been—clearly all her “research” had paid off. Deciding that, even now, she could take it further, Miu began sucking on the head of Shuichi’s cock, taking in his shaft whenever it hopped up from the inside of her mound.

“M-Miu,” Shuichi spoke up through gasps of air, “I-I can’t h-hold it in.”

Miu inwardly cheered, freeing her boyfriend’s cock from the captivity of her mouth, knowing she could finally deploy her secret weapon, something a nervous kid like Shuichi always could never get enough of—an authentic, comforting voice—one that bordered on the line of “husky.”

“It’s okay,” Miu cooed, her uncharacteristically soft voice dancing around Shuichi’s eardrums, “I’m right here, you don’t need to worry, you can cum whenever you want.”

Shuichi’s eyes expanded, his senses being attacked from every which way, until the only thing he could think about doing was to begin thrusting his member deeper and deeper into Miu’s chest, eagerly hoping she would welcome his cock back into her mouth.

Smiling, she complied, taking his length back into her oral regions, making it a point to suck even harder as Shuichi continued to thrust inwards, increasing his speed with each passing second. It wasn’t before long that Shuichi could feel his cock begin to ache, an indication he couldn’t possibly hold it in any longer.

Noticing the distress on his face, Miu found herself pushing deeper and deeper onto Shuichi’s shaft, fondling it was her illustrious tongue and her silky, smooth breasts. She began rubbing his member harder than before, licking him up and down as quickly as possible.

Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore.

With one final cry of his lover’s name, Shuichi plunged his cock deep into Miu’s mouth, his seed flowing out all at once as he finally came. Miu, despite having no experience before, managed to hold his semen in long enough swallow every little drop of cum that Shuichi’s cock let out.

As he watched Miu digest his recently released sperm, Shuichi focused on maintaining his balance, his legs feeling weak after experiencing his first human contact in his lower regions.

Finally gulping the last bit, Miu let out a pleased, albeit exhausted groan, “Holy fucking shit, that’s a pain in the balls to do.”

Shuichi scratched the back of his head, apologizing, “S-sorry, I k-know I should’ve let up a little.”

“You kidding?” Miu looked him square in the eye, “That fucking ruled, I’m just beat, that’s all.”

An idea sprung into Shuichi’s head.

As Miu got up from her crouching position, Shuichi sat on his bed, something that was much needed given the lack of feeling he had in his legs.

“Hey, Miu,” he called out.

“Hmm?”

His girlfriend’s eyes now on him, Shuichi immediately became just as flustered as he was when they started the whole ordeal.

“D-do you want to maybe…” he audibly gulped, “T-t-take off your p-panties.”

Miu stared, dumbfound, at him for a second before the heat, which she thought she had managed to control, suddenly rose back up into her cheeks.

“W-w-w-w-what?”

“S-sorry,” Shuichi fervently retracted his statement, worried he had made the blonde uncomfortable, “Y-you don’t have to-“

“N-no!” Miu hastily cut him off, “I-I want too!”

This only served to embarrass the couple even further, as they now stood (well at least one of them stood) in silence, neither sure of what they should do to make the situation a little less awkward.

_I have nothing to be scared off around him, I have no reason to hold myself back…_

Knowing she couldn’t allow him to be the only one who progressed things, Miu wrapped her fingers around the lingerie before hurriedly slipping off her legs, one by one, and discarding it behind her.

Shuichi, for what was the third time tonight, gawked at the—now completely nude—body of Miu Iruma, the girl he loved more than ever. Each and every curve was damn near perfect, her larger than average, pillowy breasts now freely hanging out in open, her skin was coated with the sweat she had worked up. Said skin leading to her entrance, which had a small amount of hair covering it, sharing the same shade of the strands which occupied her head.

Her stomach had the slightest amount of chub, something Shuichi found made her even more attractive than any model or fashionista that tried to fake their appearance. All this culminated in her looking—as Shuichi already knew—nothing short of absolutely spectacular.

_How did I ever get so lucky, to find someone who’s just as beautiful on the outside as they are on the inside?_

As she sat down on the bed to the right of Shuichi, Miu twirled her finger in her hair, “W-well, are you i-impressed?”

Her desire for acknowledgment and confirmation was very much cute to Shuichi, he wanted to tease her oh-so-badly, but the look of concern on her face told him he shouldn’t be cruel, lest he give her a heart attack.

“Of course, I am,” he nodded, “Like I’ll keep saying it, you are the most gorgeous, brilliant girl I’ve ever met, nothing will change that.”

Miu blushed at his loving, delicate words, her desire for someone to want her being fulfilled. Truly, it was a dream come true for her, something she would never be able to say had she not met Shuichi in the first place. How lucky they both were to have the other.

As they sat there, Shuichi decided it would now be the perfect time to execute his plan. Granted, he was most definitely hesitant, unsure if he was about to make the right move, but after getting this far, taking risks would be necessary.

“Hey,” he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“H-huh?”

“Would you mind, um,” Shuichi briefly considered backing off before brushing away his last bit of doubt, “lying down on the bed.”

“O-oh!” Miu was able to read the situation, “S-s-sure.”

Using her hands to push herself up, Miu gradually scooted over to the center of the bed, laying her head on a blue, cloud-like pillow, one that mirrored that of her chest. Then adjusting and readjusting herself to get the most comfort.

Shuichi, in turn, rolled over so that he was just above Miu’s waist, his hands on both sides of her legs which held him up above her naked body; his eyes were solely on her face as he attempted to read her expressions, though it was to no avail.

“Y-you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Miu interrupted his train of thought, “I-I know my c-c-crotch is pretty ugly…”

Shuichi gazed at her, worried, “Why would you say that?”

“Because…you know,” Miu attempted to beat around the bush, literally, “i-it’s hairy…”

_You can barely see it, though…_

His thoughts aside, Shuichi gave Miu his reassurance, taking her hand in his own as they returned each other’s looks, both their faces flushing.

“I think it looks pretty…”

Miu’s jaw nearly dropped in disbelief, “H-how? It’s so…gross!”

“No, it’s not,” Shuichi softly refuted, not sure if he should go overboard with the praise in the situation given the circumstance, “It looks perfectly natural…”

Realizing how hard it must be for Shuichi to compliment her without tripping over his words, Miu decided against arguing over something so minor, especially given that Shuichi seemed fully intent on continuing lest Miu object.

She did not.

“W-well, if you think it looks so nice, c-can you…y’know…”

He nodded, reading between the lines that Miu couldn’t bring herself to say it, “Y-yeah, of course.”

Steadily, Shuichi positioned himself between her legs, looking up one final time to get the “okay.” Miu, who had been attentively following him gave one final nod, her face a combination of curious, nervous, and excited. Cautiously continuing, he finally lowered his head.

Miu’s body immediately convulsed the moment Shuichi began kissing her sex, his tongue applying a simple, easy amount of pressure as it slowly began to examine Miu’s, now wet, clitoris.

“G-god fucking d-dammit,” Miu swore out loud, much louder than Shuichi had been when expressing how much the pleasure was affecting her, “Y-you’re really—ah—fucking g-good!”

Encouraged by the praise he was getting, Shuichi became a little greedier in his licking, energetically feeling up the folds of Miu’s womanhood, sloppily caressing it with his dainty, pink tongue.

“A-ah! S-Shuichi!” She whimpered, feeling as though she had died and gone straight to heaven, “D-don’t stop, p-please!”

Shuichi didn’t plan on it.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with the work he had already put in, fiercely toying around with Miu’s nub and the creases that laid just below it, he decided to move on to her lower regions. He briefly considered asking for her approval, but chose not to sour the mood with more pointless stuttering. He would stop the moment she told him to, no questions asked.

With that risk in mind, Shuichi lowered his mouth even more, now focusing on exploring Miu’s innermost slit, circling around her core with a passionate swirl of his tongue, lapping up her flowing nectar as it dripped out at an increasing rate.

“F-Fuck!” Miu wailed, though Shuichi could immediately tell by her tone it was due to the electrifying sensation her inner lips were experiencing.

Determining that he was pacing himself well, Shuichi took the final leap in his moves. Halting his insistent licking, an action that briefly worried Miu, he mentally readied himself for the action that would follow. After preparing, Shuichi inserted his tongue directly into Miu’s center, fondling the inside of her vagina.

Miu screamed in response, ecstasy seeping out of her resounding moans. Hands groped the back of his head, pushing further into Miu’s womanhood. She nudged Shuichi’s face in between her legs, pushing him into her as hard as she could. Her cries growing in sound and frequency.

Shuichi used these sounds as a catalyst to continually quicken his movements, tasting Miu’s insides, caressing it with his tongue, all the while she let out incoherent groans.

Miu had to let go of her grip on his head, her energy draining. Electricity continued to seep throughout her lower half. She then tried—and failed—to form words on her tongue which were stuck out as she continued to revel in the insane pleasure of being eaten out.

“Shuichi,” she finally managed to call out her lover’s name, her tone expressing urgency as she hoped to grab his attention, if only for a single moment.

He halted, shooting up out of fear he had gone too far, “Y-yes?”

“S-stick it inside me.”

Shuichi’s mouth dropped open, nearly incapable of processing her request, “W-what?”

“P-please,” she turned her head to the side, somewhat timid at what she was proposing, “P-please don’t make me ask again.”

“But, I d-don’t have any condoms nearby…”

“I-It’s fine! I’m on the pill,” Miu assured him—inwardly swearing at the fact that Angie (and Atua for that matter) had predicted this would happen; she’d give them both a piece of her mind later.

Finally comprehending all that was happening, Shuichi shook his head up and down furiously, beginning to climb up his mattress to get into position. As he pulled himself further up his bed, he yet again got to appreciate the elegant body Miu possessed, her skin still appearing so soft despite being soaked with her perspiration. With one final push forward, he now looked down, getting a perfect view of Miu’s cute, alluring face, her cheeks remaining cherry red.

Recalling how, moments ago, Miu had made it clear she didn’t want to repeat herself, Shuichi went to the next step. He grasped his solid cock, it was erect once more, before positioning it so it lined up with Miu’s glistening entrance. Still, he shouldn’t go on too far ahead without at least a little more confirmation.

“H-how are you feeling,” he questioned Miu, reassessing her comfort in her current position.

Miu looked at him, hesitant, before letting out the tiniest of whimpers, “J-just a little scared…”

It took all Shuichi had not to press his body right up with hers then and there, telling Miu about how he would stop any pain that she might ever be unfortunate enough to face.

Instead, Shuichi simply held her hand in his, an act that caught the attention of Miu, before giving a comforting squeeze.

“I promise, we can go as slow as you want.”

There were millions upon millions of things Miu wished she could say to him at that very moment, but her mind was spinning so much, the words just couldn’t come to her, no matter how hard she tried to recollect them. She just shook her head up and down whenever Shuichi asked if she was ready, waiting for what would follow.

Mindfully aware of Miu’s breathing, Shuichi carefully moved his hips forward, penetrating Miu’s sex. All at once, he broke her hymen, in one fell swoop.

Miu cried out in pain almost immediately, the pain temporarily overwhelming her.

“Y-you okay?” Shuichi questioned, inspecting her face for any kind of response that would indicate what he should do next.

“I-I’m fine,” she assured him, “Just need a minute.”

He nodded, waiting for Miu to get her bearings on the feelings that came with intercourse. After a few seconds of readjusting herself, Miu dipped her head slightly, nodding at Shuichi.

“K-kay, you can go on now.”

Shuichi returned her gesture before returning his focus on his actions. Starting with a patient, almost meticulous speed, he began to the push his member into Miu’s entrance.

Her response was quick, as was his, both moaning the moment they got a handle on the situation. Soon their bodies were moving in unison, Shuichi picking up the pace as he thrust his cock further and further inside Miu’s dripping, hot pussy.

“F-Fuck,” Miu let out, her tongue dripping with satisfaction as she felt Shuichi’s rod go inside her more and more, his movements never ceasing.

“A-aah,” Shuichi mimicked his lover’s sounds, their enjoyment being equal

“J-Jesus Shit!” Miu moaned, finally feeling more pleasure than discomfort, “D-don’t stop!”

“D-don’t plan on it,” Shuichi replied, his thick, juicy cock plunging even further inside Miu, his speed increasing with every subsequent push.

This continued, Shuichi lunging his shaft inward and out, both him and Miu groaning in delight as it continued to penetrate her more and more, Miu’s breasts bouncing up in rhythm with his thrusts. His cock rushed along her insides, ravishing them, eventually pushing up against her womb.

The room was filled with the audible slaps as Shuichi’s skin smacked into Miu’s body every time he pushed forward, the connection sending shocks up both their bodies, Miu’s rear jiggling every Shuichi flung himself back into her.

Shuichi, in a moment of sheer brilliance, cupped Miu’s right breast in his hand, tenderly sucking on her nipple, his lips grazing over her sensitive skin.

“Y-Yes!” Miu’s eyes rolled back, “F-Fuck me harder, Shuichi!”

He obliged, smashing his lips into hers, their tongues practically molesting each other as Shuichi slammed his cock into Miu’s steaming pussy. His hands groped her mound, furiously rubbing her cleavage in circular motions as he continued to captivate her.

In and out and in and out, Shuichi slammed his manhood. His cock swelling as he demolished Miu’s dripping cunt, her cries only strengthening alongside his. His motions became near automatic, Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as he smacked into Miu again and again—not that she was complaining.

The area around them covered in the scent of their smelly, hot sex. Their bodies’ heat being released into the air as Shuichi smashed his cock further and further between Miu’s legs, the musty odor growing as he did.

“S-S-Shuichi!” Miu released herself from his mouth, panting, barely able to catch her breath, “I-I can’t hold it in a-any longer!”

“M-me either!” He replied, gasping, “S-should I p-pull out?”

“N-no, I want it inside.”

To establish her point, Miu raised her completely soaked legs, curling them around Shuichi’s back. The action allowed her to push him even further inside her sopping, wet vagina. His stalking reaching even further inside her delicious, previously untouched fruit.

Shuichi got the hint, continuing to pierce Miu with his hungry member, his crotch whapping against Miu’s firm, thick ass—a pool of moisture surrounding it. He didn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop, not with someone as amazing as her. He was going to give her all the enjoyment that had been missing from her life, he was going to protect her.

“I-I’m cumming!” Miu cried.

“M-Me too!” Shuichi yelled.

Shuichi’s speed doubled. His lustful cock thrusting in as quickly as possible, his body slamming against Miu’s with an unstoppable kinetic force. Miu’s legs tightened their grip on him, practically begging for Shuichi to let it all out.

“I…I love you, Miu!”

“I-I love you too, Shuichi!”

Finally, with one final push, Shuichi plunged his cock all the way inside Miu, penetrating her womb in its entirety, cumming in succession with Miu. Shuichi’s warm, thick, seed released from the very tip of his cock, directly into the confines of Miu’s womb. Miu returned the favor, dumping her wetness onto Shuichi’s solid member, her pussy pouring her confines onto his cock.

Both Shuichi and Miu, feeling their fluids stream out of their sweaty, hot bodies, blissfully cried in unison. The two collapsing into one another’s arms, their arms legs wrapped around one another—locking them in the other’s hold.

They each had to take a moment to reenergize, neither could speak due to both physical and mental exhaustion, tiredness arriving at its expected time. It was also necessary to collect what little thoughts they had, lest they stumble upon every single word they let out.    

Shuichi let out a sigh, still somewhat lost in the feeling, his exhaustion having quickly caught up with him as his body showed signs of early aching. He certainly wouldn’t be able to stand tomorrow.

“H-holy shit,” Miu heaved, her body pressed closely up against Shuichi, “T-that fucking rocked…”

“Glad you—hah—liked it so much,” Shuichi responded, still searching for air.

Miu’s face expressed some fear, “H-how about you? Did y-you like it?”

“Of course, I did,” Shuichi confirmed, finally able to stop his constant gasping for breaths, “You made it so much better. I-I’m glad I got to do this with you.”

“S-same…I wasn’t kidding when I s-said I loved you by the way.”

“Neither was I,” he replied, his sweetness still remaining despite quite a bit of it being shot up inside Miu for her womb to taste.

Tapping her fingers together, Miu looked at him with a hint of longing in her eyes, “D-do you think we could maybe s-stay like this for a while?”

Shuichi smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he’d done many times before, “As long as you like.”

It was serene, in a way, the situation they were currently in. Cuddling in the nude on that half-decent, cheaply-bought mattress, in the middle of the cool, summer night, with a luckily missing roommate, and the two of them curled around one another. A blanket was entirely pointless as their body heat warmed each other up plenty.

That’s where they laid, that’s where they first made love to one another, and that’s where they slept after doing so on that fateful night—falling asleep to the sounds of their combined heartbeats.  

**-Break-**

The sun, blared down, practically roaring with its heat, onto Kaito Momota’s pale, white skin. The astronaut regretted bringing his iconic—in his eyes at least—jacket, the burning crisp of the star up in the sky causing him to sweat as he waited outside his academy on the warm, or rather blazing, afternoon.

Sighing, Kaito looked down at his phone, fiddling with the setting so as to adjust the brightness to make the shining screen somewhat visible. That and to prevent himself from going blind at the reflectiveness of his device as that  _would_ throw a wrench in his “See the Stars Up Close and Personal” plan.

“Jeez,” he scratched at a tuft of loose hair, glimpsing at the time, “How long does it take for Maki to get her things?”

As if on cue, a girl decked in a red sailor outfit, whose striking raven-shaded hair drooped down to her knees, snuck up on the unsuspecting boy in front of her.

“Four and a half minutes.”

“GAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Kaito shrieked at the sound of her voice, jumping back in shock, his eyes resembling those of frying pans—or in Kaito’s case—satellite pans.

The Ultimate “Child Caregiver” suppressed the urge to laugh at his reaction, she’d never admit it to Kaito, or anyone else for that matter, but she actually found it endearing how easy it was to scare the occult-fearing dork to—what would most likely be—a very early heart attack.

Kaito, on the other hand, found nothing endearing about being ambushed, gasping for breath, “W-what the hell was that for, Maki?”

“I was just answering your question,” she casually replied, unfazed by his booming voice; she had gotten used to it over time.

“M-my question?”

“You asked how long it takes to gather up my belongings,” She explained, “I gave you my answer: four and a half minutes.”

“O-oh…”

Like the flick of a switch, Kaito’s angry, exasperated expression contorted into a large, goofy grin, his howling laughter soon following.

“Oh man,” Kaito chuckled, finally having gotten a hold of his incessant giggles, “You scared the living shit outta me!”

“It would appear as though I did,” Maki agreed, her voice at the typical monotone level, “It might do you some good to be more aware of what’s around you, it might save your life someday.”

“Eh?” Kaito rubbed his chin, “But you’re the only one who sneaks up on me like that.”

A slight hint of red formed on Maki’s face, resembling the color of her school uniform, “I didn’t sneak up on you…you’re just bad at noticing your…surroundings.”

“Sure, sure,” Kaito smirked, “Thank you for the concern though, I appreciate it.”

Maki gave a “Humph!” in response.

The two began to walk out away from what little shade was under the school roof, exposing themselves to the harsh rays of the summer sun, both flinching at the sudden change in temperature—though Maki managed to hide it better.

“Damn,” Kaito exhaled, longing for somewhere cool, “It’s really burning up out here, huh?”

“Are you sure that’s not just because you decided to wear your jacket?”

“Ah…” Kaito dropped to his knees, flinging off his suit and stuffing it into his bag, not even worrying about the potential wrinkles that may soon follow, “What jacket? I don’t know what you’re talking about, please explain.”

“I was just curious, Kaito,” Maki grumbled, “You bring it everywhere no matter how hot or cold the temperature may be. Honestly, it’s a little absurd how attached you are to that-“

“Whoa, look at that!” Kaito shot his right arm directly out in front of him, pointing, a look of pure astonishment plating his face.

Maki’s eyebrows scrunched down, displeased at the fact that Kaito was ignoring her. She turned her head to see what was so important that Kaito would interject in the middle of her lecture.

There, walking side by side, were two fellow classmates of Kaito and Maki. Because of the unforgiving heat, and because their name wasn’t “Kaito Momota,” they wore much lighter clothing than their typical school uniforms. The one boy, a detective, even foregoing his epochal hat in favor of letting his hair flow freely. The girl, an inventor, wore a cool, magenta sundress. One that conserved a good portion of her skin, not allowing any random passerby to catch a glimpse of what was reserved specifically for her and her boyfriend. It was a far cry from her often more revealing clothing—a refreshing change of pace in Maki’s opinion.

But the clothing wasn’t what Kaito was pointing at.

Instead, his focus was entirely on the fact that the girl had her arm closely knit around her partners, holding his hand at the end. Squeezing herself close, to the point where she was practically hugging him—well actually she probably was hugging him—as they strolled over to the nearest bench before plopping themselves on it.

Before Maki could even process what was happening, she felt her body jolt forward, her hand now in Kaito’s as he flew through the air, leaping from place to place, stealthily avoiding the vision of his two peers, who had begun chatting on the bench.

Circling around, Kaito managed to place him and Maki right behind the two, hiding just to the back of a non-conspicuous looking bush. Maki had considered scolding him for his rash actions, but her own curiosity to her friend’s situation got the best of her; she attempted to gather what it was they were saying.

“How’d you do on your math test?” Shuichi asked, “You said you  _actually_  needed to study for once.”

Miu shrugged, “Could’ve been worse. I just was having a tough time answering some of the longer ones near the back.”

“Oh,” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “I heard from Kiyo that they were pretty complex, I guess even a ‘genius inventor’ such as you can have a tough time with stuff like that.”

“Yeah-fucking-right,” she smiled, playfully punching his arm, “But that wasn’t why I couldn’t answer them…”

“Huh? Why couldn’t you?”

Miu looked away, her cheeks reverting to pink, “B-because…I was…distracted.”

Shuichi looked at her, questioningly and with a sense of concern, before it dawned on him, his own face turning red, “O-oh…”

Miu turned back to check his reaction, “D-did the same thing happen to you?”

“A little, yeah.”

“That’s g-good to hear, I thought I was the only one.”

Maki heard an audible thump. When she tilted her head, she saw a shocked Kaito, his jaw on the ground, as he computed what they were talking about.

“You know,” Shuichi placed his hand on Miu’s, “W-we could maybe try it again, then we might not be so distracted…”

Miu’s eyes widened, “W-when did you become Mr. Casanova? Saying fucking cheesy shit like that? What the hell?”

“S-sorry…”

“No, don’t be!” she awkwardly tried to reassure him, “I think y-you were kinda cool there…and I w-want to do it a-again too…”

“Do you want to…r-right now?”

“WHAT?” Miu jumped up from her position, completely taken aback.

Kaito and Maki, as well as few bystanders, were taken aback by Miu’s sudden, shrill scream, a few onlookers observing the girl with concern—an action that caused her face to flush even further.

“We c-could go back to my dorm is all I’m saying,” Shuichi held his hands up in defense, claiming innocence despite his rather risqué suggestion.

“W-w-w-what about K-K-Kaede?” Miu became a stuttering mess, barely able to complete her sentence.

“Don’t worry,” Shuichi waved, “She’s at a competition right now, won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Remaining silent while she mulled it over in her head, Miu felt a sudden surge of determination. Just like before, she knew exactly want she wanted, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t about to get it.

“F-fuck it…”

Clenching Shuichi’s hand, Miu rose from her seat on the bench, her expression being serious, not a hint of wavering in sight. With a ferocious tug, she pulled Shuichi behind her as she began to fast-walk back to his dorm room, or wherever else she could find—she honestly did not give a, and I quote, “flying fuck.”

“M-Miu?”

“Shut your fucking mouth, before I can’t make up my mind again!”

While those around, who could only now hear the couple “argue,” expecting the detective to look scared, even a little pained, they were instead met with the pleasant, enthusiastic expression that covered his face. That look allowed some spectators to conclude what they were about to engage in, earning Miu cheers of, “Go get em’!”

She was planning to.

One of the more silent spectators was a half-dead, half-shocked, one hundred percent envious, Kaito. The fact that he managed to maintain his composure and not let out an elongated gasp was impressive in of itself.

“H-hey, Maki?”

“Yes,” she said, not nearly as bewildered, having already deduced that the two were in a close relationship based on their, rather unashamed, public displays of affection—displays that Kaito somehow always managed to miss.

“Are they doing what I think they’re doing?”

“Depends, what do you think they’re doing?”

Kaito looked at her, pouting, “They’re going to go play video games without  _me_!”

Maki was completely and utterly dumbfounded; could any one man be this dense, as well as stupid? The answer must’ve been yes, with an assertion such as Kaito’s, it only made sense.

“K-Kaito,” Maki resisted the insane urge to cup her face in her hands out of disappointment, “T-that’s not what they’re doing.”

“Oh? Really? Then what are they doing?”

_God, how dense are you?_

“They’re…doing something two people who are  _very_ close to each other like…”

“Oh…OH…” The realization hit Kaito like a firetruck smashing into an unsuspecting gambler—completely out of nowhere, but very forceful.

_They’re playing **lewd**  video games, no wonder they didn’t invite me!_

“Yeah…they’re certainly not playing any games,” She sarcastically commented, “At least, not video games.”

_Wait they’re not playing video games?_

Some—mainly Kokichi—say the eighth wonder of the world is the fact that Kaito Momota was in a relationship with how inhumanly dense he was. You could give him a confession of love and he’d find a way to mistaken it for a declaration of friendship—Maki should know, it took her an hour to explain her feelings to Kaito, who at least managed to profusely apologize for his rudeness, Maki was fine as long as her feelings were reciprocated—they were.

“I-I think I’m lost again…”

Maki looked back at him, “Kaito, I thought I made it clear-“

“Could we maybe do it together?”

“Huh?”

Maki’s face ripened, staring at Kaito who had a completely innocent look on his face, one that showed he truly was clueless. Perhaps some people really can be that stupid.

“Well,” Kaito twiddled his thumbs, embarrassed for all the wrong reasons, “You said it was something two people who are very close like to do together, so I thought it was one of those relationship things we should do…”

Maki stared at the  _child_  in front of her, “Y-you really don’t know…?”

Kaito looked at the ground, ashamed, “N-no…even the Luminary of the Stars is not knowledgeable in  _every_  field.”

Based on his expression, Maki could figure out that he somehow really  _didn’_ t know what she was talking about, a fact that made her pity him—a rare occurrence. She could see right through his self-given nickname, he was honest to goodness, curious.

“T-then, do you want me to teach you about it?”

Kaito immediately brightened up, “For real?”

Turning to hide her bright red face, Maki let out an annoyed huff, “Y-yeah, but you have to be one hundred percent on board.”

“If it’s with you, then of course!”

Maki felt her cheeks brimming with heat, something that only  _he_  could make her feel. Rather than insult him, however, she instead got a grip on his hand, pulling him alongside her just as Miu had done before her, mentally prepping her mind for what might come.

It was going to be a very long night, for _both_ parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I wasn't about to tell you before you read, but this is my first lemon. Don't really plan on doing any more in the near future unless a good idea comes up. I was pretty satisfied with how this story turned out, could've been a lot worse that's for sure.
> 
> With that said, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and as always, I'll see you next time!


End file.
